Into Their World
by Rosmund Chadwick
Summary: This is a "Mary Sue" which is basically when a girl from our world falls into another fictional universe. Pure romance. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:

**AN: For those of you who don't know what a "Mary Sue" is; I'm not sure exactly who coined the term, but if you're an old hand at fanfiction, you should know it. A 'Mary Sue' is when a girl from our world falls into another fictional world (see summary) or it can be turned on its head to where characters from a fictional world visit our world. Generally everyone falls "in love" with this Mary Sue. I love Mary Sues and I think they're just plain fun to write. Enjoy peoples!**

She was warm.

Comfortable.

Cozy.

The sheets and pillows were wonderfully soft, but she couldn't feel her favorite pillow/bear anywhere. She flung one arm out, vaguely feeling around for the well-worn bear, but when her hands found nothing but soft bedding, she wrinkled her nose.

That was when she heard the voices.

"You can't honestly suggest that she stay HERE, Mr. Stark." there was indignation in that male voice and she froze stone still like a deer confronted with a pair of bright headlights. WHY were there MEN in her house!?

"Why not? This place has everything a girl could want; beach-front property, a humungous home entertainment system, a gym, professional cook, not to mention-" here he snapped his fingers "-ah, yes, the best security-system the world has to offer and...Iron Man."

Now her jaw dropped and instead of her bear she began to frantically search for her glasses.

"Yeah, and she shouldn't have to deal with you bringing home all of those...those _**women**_you find at your parties."

The other mans voice grew icy. "That's over with, Cap, and you know it."

Then a voice seemed to come from the very walls and she couldn't stop the screech of surprise that came out of her mouth.

Sir, Miss. Andrews is awake.

She clapped a hand over her mouth. Great way to let intruders know she was aware, and what the heck was with that voice in the walls!?

"Ah, speak of the sleeping beauty. Sorry, Cap, my Princess awaits."

"Tony, stop it, you'll scare her, _**TONY!"**_

That's when the double doors to the room she was in burst open, just as she felt her glasses and got them onto her face.

This guy was handsome in a cocky "I'm-so-cool-and-I-know-it" smug kind of way. Dark brown hair spiked up endearingly in a widows peak and piercing, intelligent brown eyes gleamed at her with all the mischief of Puck. He was dressed in a black wife-beater with worn jeans, but the gold watch on his wrist screamed expensive taste and money. Then he just strode on up to the bed as if they had known each other for years!

But as soon as he sat on the edge of the bed, something happened to those cocky, self-assured eyes. They became warm, caring. "Heah, Sleeping Beauty. The names Stark, Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man." he took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently.

Had that squeak just come from her lips?

"I'm also a playboy/billionaire/genius/philanthropist."

"TONY!" came a very commanding voice. "Stop it, you're frightening her!"

This new man...well, he seemed as American as apple pie; soft golden hair combed neatly in a middle part, cornflower blue eyes, a strong chin and broad shoulders, wearing neatly pressed khakis and a tan plaid shirt. It was kind of like seeing James Dean and Andy Griffith in the same room; they were as different as night and day...

...and **_FAR_**too overwhelming together.

Using her feet, she propelled herself away from the two men, only to succeed in ramming the back of her head against the head board with a resounding THUNK!

Immediately, she cried out, clutching at her head.

"Whoa, easy there-"

"Miss, are you alright?"

This was _**INSANE!**_ What kind of Twilight Zone world had she been dropped into!? This wasn't her room, and who on earth were these men!?

"Get away from me..." she muttered, tears gathering in her hazel eyes.

"Let me look at your head-"

"Miss, it's alright-"

"BACK OFF!" she screeched, wincing as she hurt her own ears. The two men shut up and she felt them move away from her.

It was quiet for about three (3) seconds before one of them spoke again. "Look, I really should check your hea-"

She held up one imperious hand. "Silence...Just silence..." Once the throbbing had faded to a dull ache, she looked up cautiously then pointed to the blonde man. "Who?"

Cornflower eyes gleamed at her with concern. "Steve Rogers, Miss."

She pointed to the other guy, silently glaring the question.

"I already told you-"

When she let out a frustrated growl, he stopped and repeated himself. "Tony Stark, official marketer of world peace-"

"_SSHT_!" she silenced him, still holding the back of her head with one hand. "Where?"

That was _**DEFINATE**_amusement in the Stark mans eyes, darn him. "Stark Tower."

She groaned. "And where exactly _**IS**_Stark Tower?"

"New York." Tony answered and she goggled at him.

"_**HOW**_did I get from _**OHIO**_to _**NEW YORK!?**_" she screeched, wincing when she hurt her own ears.

"Well, funny thing-" the man named Tony Stark said, snapping his fingers. "-are you familiar with the concept of wormholes?"

She blinked at him. "...wormholes..."

"Yes, when a portal-"

"I know what wormholes are-" she cut in again. "I also know they're sci-fi, pure fiction."

"Oh, no, no, they're quite real. Infact a buddy of mine came from one."

She felt her eyes widening even further (_if it were possible they would be the size of dinner plates_.) "Ooookay."

It was official in her book; this guy was certified bonkers.

"Miss?" the man called Steve Rogers said calmly. "What you need to know is that you're safe here. We're not going to hurt you."

Sir, I have the diagnostics for Miss. Andrews.

She pointed one finger towards the ceiling, closing her eyes as if dealing with an exasperating, wayward child. "What's with the voice from the walls?"

"Oh, that's Jarvis. He's an A.I. One of my inventions, of which I have many." Tony then looked up slightly at the ceiling. "Okay, Jarvis, show me the results."

A transparent screen seemed to appear out of thin air, hovering infront of Tony Starks face, filled with green writing.

She gaped at him.

What was even more confounding was that these people seemed awfully familiar. Faces she knew somehow.

"What is that machine doing?" the man named Steve asked suspiciously, also looking up at the ceiling then back to the screen infront of Tony Starks face.

"Diagnostics." the heir to the Stark Tower answered off-hand, eyes still on the transparent screen, fingers scrolling down the page hovering at his eye-level.

"You mean a check up?" the man named Steve asked, sounding annoyed. "She's a woman, not a machine, Tony."

The man named Tony rolled his eyes. "Get with the times, Capsicle, this isn't the 1950's anymore, okay let's see here." he scrolled down the screen again while her eyes got wider and wider. "Height; five-four, weight one-thirty-six-just a little over-weight there, honey, but that's okay I like a little meat on my women-"

Alright, now she was pretty sure she was turning six shades of red, and the Steve Rogers beside the crazy Tony guy was also turning a little pink around the collar and he immediately opened his mouth to admonish the man who wielded a metal suit. "Tony! That's hardly appropriate!"

But Tony just continued as if he hadn't even heard him. "Hair; brunette, eyes; hazel, of _**course**_they're hazel, Jarvis, we _**CAN**_see her, you know, what's this; a milk allergy? And Peanuts. Okay, Jarvis make sure that the kitchen of free of all nut and dairy products please."

In the process of doing it now, Sir. came the robotic voice.

"A milk and peanut allergy?" Steve asked, drawn into the _'diagnostic'_ despite himself.

"Keep up, Cap, keep up." Tony ordered, walking around to the other side of the bed, snapping his fingers, the screen somehow following him. "Nearsighted-we can fix that you know-excellent hearing. Anemic, but nothing a little red-meat can't cure,

**VOCABULARY:**

**ADMONISH:** Scold


	2. QUICK AN

The reason the first chapter ended so abruptly is very simple; I was still figuring out how to use and the chapter wasn't finished yet, still it ended up posted.

Right now, my fic "Into the Woods" (an X-men fanfiction) is taking up most of my time and energy writing-wise. I DEFINATELY intend to continue this and I apologize to those who thought this to be another story chapter.

Once I have re-written the first chapter (and finished it) I will post it again along with other chapters. Thank you for your favs, follows, and reviews and I hope that you can be patient with me.

Your Fanfiction Writer,

Rosmund Chadwick

(how was that for diplomatic? Did it work? ...tee hee)


	3. Chapter One REDONE AND FINISHED

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**AN: For those of you who don't know what a "Mary Sue" is; I'm not sure exactly who coined the term, but if you're an old hand at fanfiction, you should know it. A 'Mary Sue' is when a girl from our world falls into another fictional world (see summary) or it can be turned on its head to where characters from a fictional world visit our world. Generally everyone falls "in love" with this Mary Sue. I love Mary Sues and I think they're just plain fun to write. Enjoy peoples!**

**Also, I have had reviews giving me other definitions of Mary Sues and advising me to look them up on Wikipedia. I'm going to save time; People, the above definition is how ****_I_**** view a Mary Sue.**

**AN: I redid the first chapter because I accidently posted it when I wasn't finished with it yet…whoops, heh heh. **

She was warm.

Comfortable.

Cozy.

The sheets and pillows were wonderfully soft, but she couldn't feel her favorite pillow/bear anywhere. She flung one arm out, vaguely feeling around for the well-worn bear, but when her hands found nothing but soft bedding, she wrinkled her nose.

That was when she heard the voices.

"You can't honestly suggest that she stay HERE, Mr. Stark." there was indignation in that male voice and she froze stone still like a deer confronted with a pair of bright headlights. WHY were there MEN in her house!?

"Why not? This place has everything a girl could want; beach-front property, a humungous home entertainment system, a gym, professional cook, not to mention-" here he snapped his fingers "-ah, yes, the best security-system the world has to offer and...Iron Man."

Now her jaw dropped and instead of her bear she began to frantically search for her glasses.

"Yeah, and she shouldn't have to deal with you bringing home all of those...those **_women_**you find at your parties."

The other mans voice grew icy. "That's over with, Cap, and you know it."

Then a voice seemed to come from the very walls and she couldn't stop the screech of surprise that came out of her mouth.

*Sir, Miss. Andrews is awake*

She clapped a hand over her mouth. Great way to let intruders know she was aware, and what the heck was with that voice in the walls!?

"Ah, speak of the sleeping beauty. Sorry, Cap, my Princess awaits."

"Tony, stop it, you'll scare her, **_TONY!"_**

That's when the double doors to the room she was in burst open, just as she felt her glasses and got them onto her face.

This guy was handsome in a cocky "I'm-so-cool-and-I-know-it" smug kind of way. Dark brown hair spiked up endearingly in a widows peak and piercing, intelligent brown eyes gleamed at her with all the mischief of Puck. He was dressed in a black wife-beater with worn jeans, but the gold watch on his wrist screamed expensive taste and money. Then he just strode on up to the bed as if they had known each other for years!

But as soon as he sat on the edge of the bed, something happened to those cocky, self-assured eyes. They became warm, caring. "Heah, Sleeping Beauty. The names Stark, Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man." he took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently.

Had that squeak just come from her lips?

"I'm also a playboy/billionaire/genius/philanthropist."

"TONY!" came a very commanding voice. "Stop it, you're frightening her!"

This new man...well, he seemed as American as apple pie; soft golden hair combed neatly in a middle part, cornflower blue eyes, a strong chin and broad shoulders, wearing neatly pressed khakis and a tan plaid shirt. It was kind of like seeing James Dean and Andy Griffith in the same room; they were as different as night and day...

...and _**FAR**_too overwhelming together.

Using her feet, she propelled herself away from the two men, only to succeed in ramming the back of her head against the head board with a resounding THUNK!

Immediately, she cried out, clutching at her head.

"Whoa, easy there-"

"Miss, are you alright?"

This was **_INSANE!_** What kind of Twilight Zone world had she been dropped into!? This wasn't her room, and who on earth were these men!?

"Get away from me..." she muttered, tears gathering in her hazel eyes.

"Let me look at your head-"

"Miss, it's alright-"

"BACK OFF!" she screeched, wincing as she hurt her own ears. The two men shut up and she felt them move away from her.

It was quiet for about three (3) seconds before one of them spoke again. "Look, I really should check your hea-"

She held up one imperious hand. "Silence...Just silence..." Once the throbbing had faded to a dull ache, she looked up cautiously then pointed to the blonde man. "Who?"

Cornflower eyes gleamed at her with concern. "Steve Rogers, Miss."

She pointed to the other guy, silently glaring the question.

"I already told you-"

When she let out a frustrated growl, he stopped and repeated himself. "Tony Stark, official marketer of world peace-"

"_SSHT_!" she silenced him, still holding the back of her head with one hand. "Where?"

That was **_DEFINATE _**amusement in the Stark mans eyes, darn him. "Stark Tower."

She groaned. "And where exactly **_IS _**Stark Tower?"

"New York." Tony answered and she goggled at him.

"**_HOW _**did I get from **_OHIO _**to **_NEW YORK!?_**" she screeched, wincing when she hurt her own ears.

"Well, funny thing-" the man named Tony Stark said, snapping his fingers. "-are you familiar with the concept of wormholes?"

She blinked at him. "...wormholes..."

"Yes, when a portal-"

"I know what wormholes are-" she cut in again. "I also know they're sci-fi, pure fiction."

"Oh, no, no, they're quite real. Infact a buddy of mine came from one."

She felt her eyes widening even further (_if it were possible they would be the size of dinner plates_.) "Ooookay."

It was official in her book; this guy was certified bonkers.

"Miss?" the man called Steve Rogers said calmly. "What you need to know is that you're safe here. We're not going to hurt you."

Sir, I have the diagnostics for Miss. Andrews.

She pointed one finger towards the ceiling, closing her eyes as if dealing with an exasperating, wayward child. "What's with the voice from the walls?"

"Oh, that's Jarvis. He's an A.I. One of my inventions, of which I have many." Tony then looked up slightly at the ceiling. "Okay, Jarvis, show me the results."

A transparent screen seemed to appear out of thin air, hovering infront of Tony Starks face, filled with green writing.

She gaped at him.

What was even more confounding was that these people seemed awfully familiar. Faces she knew somehow.

"What is that machine doing?" the man named Steve asked suspiciously, also looking up at the ceiling then back to the screen infront of Tony Starks face.

"Diagnostics." the heir to the Stark Tower answered off-hand, eyes still on the transparent screen, fingers scrolling down the page hovering at his eye-level.

"You mean a check up?" the man named Steve asked, sounding annoyed. "She's a woman, not a machine, Tony."

The man named Tony rolled his eyes. "Get with the times, Capsicle, this isn't the 1950's anymore, okay let's see here." he scrolled down the screen again while her eyes got wider and wider. "Height; five-four, weight one-thirty-six-just a little over-weight there, honey, but that's okay I like a little meat on my women-"

Alright, now she was pretty sure she was turning six shades of red, and the Steve Rogers beside the crazy Tony guy was also turning a little pink around the collar and he immediately opened his mouth to admonish the man who wielded a metal suit. "Tony! That's hardly appropriate!"

But Tony just continued as if he hadn't even heard him. "Hair; brunette, eyes; hazel, of **_course _**they're hazel, Jarvis, we **_CAN _**see her, you know, what's this; a milk allergy? And Peanuts. Okay, Jarvis make sure that the kitchen of free of all nut and dairy products please."

*In the process of doing it now, Sir. came the robotic voice.*

"A milk and peanut allergy?" Steve asked, drawn into the _'diagnostic'_ despite himself.

"Keep up, Cap, keep up." Tony ordered, walking around to the other side of the bed, snapping his fingers, the screen somehow following him. "Nearsighted-we can fix that you know-excellent hearing. Anemic, but nothing a little red-meat can't cure—"

She felt like her head was swimming in pea soup while a vague thought constantly approached the front of her mind, then retreated, approached and retreated…..slippery little buggers, thoughts were. She closed her eyes, trying to focus.

"—looks like you have trouble sleeping, well I'm sure we can find cure for that; Braums music, a glass of warm…..well, not milk but maybe some chamomile tea. Jarvis," here he snapped his fingers "look up some remedies for insomnia and leave them on my desk, will you?"

***_Of course, sir_**.*

"—and….." here Tony Stark fell completely silent.

Steve Rogers, knowing how rare an occurrence that was, was instantly alerted. "What is it, Stark…..**_STARK!"_**

Tony shook his head, looking up from the green printed words and smiling at her. But that smile was a little too sympathetic and slightly guarded.

The multi-billionaire sat on the side of the bed again and leaned forward, reaching out to put both hands on her shoulders. "You can calm down. You're safe here. No-one's going to hurt you. You've got a couple of the toughest, most capable guys all in the same building here, and one woman who could infiltrate the Pentagon, kill off all major terrorists, rig a bomb using a spool of thread and a needle **_and_** cook '_Pelmeny'_ all at the same time. No-one's going to hurt you."

Cassie just gaped at him before her innate curiosity bobbed its way quickly to the surface of her brain. "What's '_Pelmeny'_?"

Tony grinned. "Small balls of minced meat covered in pastry, looks kinda like dumplings. Look, the point is, you're safe….."

When she returned to gaping at him, he let go of her shoulders. "Right then. I'm gonna go fix you a steak. You like steak, right? Good for anemia. Well, I'll have Jarvis and Dummy fix you a steak. How do you like'em? Rare? Medium? Well done?"

Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she managed to find her voice again. "Medium. Pink in the center."

"Got it." Tony sauntered out of the room, pausing to clap Steve Rogers on the shoulders. "Don't overwhelm her Cap."

The Star-Spangled Soldier rolled his eyes. "I think you've already managed that to a 'T', Tony."

**VOCABULARY:**

**ADMONISH:** Scold

CITATIONS:

Administration, . "Way to Russia." _Russian Food & Cuisine - Main Courses & Recipes_. N.p., 14 Aug 2009. Web. 27 Jun 2013. . .


	4. ANOTHER AN: this fic will be continued!

** AUTHORS NOTE:**

** June 19th, 2013**

** Friday**

I'll make this quick, I know I'm taking SUPER LONG to update chapters on this fic (_which really annoys me with other authors_) and I'm trying to remedy that fact right now.

The fact is that my brain has been more focused on cranking out chapters for my X-men fic (_as I believe I've mentioned before_) but there _**IS**_half of the second chapter already typed out.

I have no idea where I'm going with this fic, just intending to make it romantic and a 'which-guy-do-I-go-with' kind of fic.

Thank you for your reviews ( _especially the ones __**NOT**__ about the nuances of what a Mary-Sue is, to each his own_) and hang in there folks!

Sincerely,

_Rosmund Chadwick_


End file.
